


s & m

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Angel Dust, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Top!Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Tired of Angel's endless propositions, Alastor decides to teach him a lesson in a language Angel can understand.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 529





	s & m

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even ship radio dust all that much, but i've seen so many bottom!alastor to top!angel fics that i wanted to write a piece where alastor turns the tables on angel instead. alastor flustering angel > angel flustering alastor, tbh.
> 
> this'll probably be the only time i write for this ship, but i hope you enjoy!
> 
> also, if it wasn't obvious by the title, the song i listened to while writing this is [s & m](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoalzKGl29Q) by rihanna.

Alastor had finally had enough of the demon known as _ Angel Dust. _He was by far the most troublesome out of the happy hotel’s patrons, always pestering him with innuendo after innuendo, proposition after proposition. So, finally, Alastor had decided to teach Angel a little lesson, all the while speaking Angel’s language. 

“Look at you, a_ filthy _ whore. Offering your mouth up for any man you can find.”

Alastor’s voice dripped with sickly sweet venom. His gloved hands were clenched in Angel’s hair tufts, with Angel on his knees below him in Alastor’s very own hotel room. With his other hand, Alastor reached for the zipper of his pants. Angel, used to rough treatment from both his movies and customers, grinned a toothy smile.

“Tell me somethin’ I don’t know, babe,” Angel purred with satisfaction in his voice. “Why don’t you let me get that for you, Al? C’mon, I can unzip you with my_ teeth, _ even. Let me show you how I do it for all the other boys.”

“I don’t want your repulsive hands on me,” Alastor said merrily, candid, but there was still that smile on his face, bigger and almost sharper than it usually was. “You don’t deserve the satisfaction. Here, what you’ve wanted so badly.”

After Alastor shoved his trousers down, it was his cock that popped out of its confines, already hard and ready. Angel licked his lips at the sight of Alastor’s length in front of him, but when he tried to lift his hands up to stroke at the cock, Alastor simply smacked his hands away.

“Ow! The fuck? Let me stroke you off!” Angel practically snarled, and then, he fluttered his eyelashes cutely in a sudden switch-up of attitude. “C’mon, don’t you wanna feel how nice and soft my hands a— mmf!!!”

Angel’s words were cut off by Alastor abruptly yanking his head forward, shutting him up by promptly shoving his mouth full of dick. Alastor grinned widely above him at the feeling of his cock being engulfed by the warm heat of Angel’s mouth, at the surprise on Angel’s face. In one fell swoop, Alastor’s cock bumped against the back of Angel’s throat with the tip, but Angel didn’t gag around him.

“As expected of an over-experienced _ slut, _” Alastor said down at him smoothly. “Quite the gag reflex you have, hm? Then I’m sure you won’t mind if I use your mouth to my heart’s content!” Gripping Angel’s hair tighter, he pulled the spider off of his cock, and Angel’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted after the matter. Still, though, he had it in him to smile.

“Didn’t know you had it in you to be so rough with me, baby,” Angel laughed suggestively, breathless, and Alastor simply tugged him back onto his cock with a grin.

“I’m only giving you what it is you wanted,” Alastor said as he began to snap his hips forward, stuffing his cock into Angel’s cheeks with every thrust forward. He angled his cock so that it’d rub against the soft inside of Angel’s cheek, and the head of his cock bulged Angel’s skin. It was quite the vulgar sight to behold. “As you have propositioned me on far too many occasions.”

Angel said something around Alastor’s dick, eyes on the demon above him. His eyes were so large — needy, like he was enjoying Alastor’s rough treatment of his mouth.

That just wouldn’t do.

Alastor’s fingers curled into Angel’s hair, and he then began to fuck Angel’s mouth up and down his cock, all the while snapping his hips forward with brute strength. Angel gagged repeatedly each and every time Alastor’s cockhead hit the back of his throat with a force, going as deep as he possibly could. Angel’s makeup began to smear as he teared up, and when he blinked, still gazing up at Alastor, mascara dribbled down his fluffy cheeks. Angel’s hands began to reach up to steady themselves on his thighs.

Alastor snarled, and pulled his hips back so that his cock fell out of Angel’s mouth. His cock rubbed up against the side of Angel’s face, smearing Angel’s fluff with his own saliva and Alastor’s precum. Across the bridge of his nose, Angel’s face was pink, taken off-guard by Alastor. “Don’t make me repeat myself. Do not touch me. Hands down,” Alastor commanded him. “And do not touch yourself, either.”

Angel whimpered, but before he could talk, Alastor’s cock was back between his lips, cutting him off. Angel didn’t even have time to lather his cock with any special treatment whatsoever, couldn’t suck or use his tongue, and was simply used like a hole for Alastor’s pleasure. There was aggression and dominance between every thrust into Angel’s mouth, and Alastor always made sure to hit deep, until his cock was halfway down his throat and Angel was gagging around his massive girth.

“I’m going to cum, you repulsive little tramp, so be sure to swallow it all like a _ good boy _ for me, hm?” 

Angel moaned something helpless and muffled around Alastor’s length, and then, Alastor pulled Angel all the way to the base of his cock, and he promptly came into his mouth, filling it up with his thick cum. His seed was so plentiful that it quickly began to dribble out of the sides of Angel’s mouth, the spider unable to swallow all of it down as Alastor demanded he do. Finally, Alastor released Angel’s hair and pulled back, his hands immediately going to his cock to quickly stroke himself off. The remainder of Alastor’s cum splattered against Angel’s red face, streaked with mascara and chin wet with his drool, thoroughly and degradingly coating him.

When it was over, Angel spread his thighs open, as if pleading Alastor.

“Al, _ Alastor, _ fuck— please, let me get off,” he pleaded, mewling like a kitten, and Alastor tilted his head with the creak of his neck, smile reaching from ear to ear. “Don’t just smile at me like that, you creepy fucker, fuck me already!”

“Oh, but this is all you deserve,” Alastor pointedly said, tucking his cock back into his pants. “All you’re good for.” Only good for getting Alastor off, for taking his cum. “I wish you good luck in getting yourself off. I have no interest in _ your _ enjoyment!”

Leaving Angel degraded and dirtied; face glazed in sticky semen and unfulfilled, Alastor simply disappeared in a puff of murky black smoke, leaving Angel to groan needily into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> alastor, to angel: jesus did not die for you to become a thot!


End file.
